Final Star Fantasy Wars VII
by Celebrimbor
Summary: En hommage à une fic d'une copine sur FFX, voici... Final Star Fantasy Wars VII, un mix d'une effarante débilité entre FF et StarWars!
1. Introduction

**Final Star Fantasy Wars VII**

Bon eh bien... pour résumer, l'idée de cette fic me vient tout droit d'une amie nommée... nommée... euh... (attendez que j'aille voir) ... ah oui nommée IthilWilwarin... eh oh! Pleaze! Je ne la connais que depuis aujourd'hui donc il est difficile de retenir un nom avec autant de W et de th...

Vous me direz qu'il est curieux que je l'apelle "amie" alors que je la connais depuis trois heures, mais il est une chose que vous devez apprendre: je suis un débile. Enfin, comprenez-moi. Je veux dire que tous ceux que je connais me donnent un âge mental bloqué entre 5 et 6 ans pour le reste de l'éternité. Notez que je suis à la fac, ce qui signifie que nous avons tous -physiquement - entre 18 et 20 ans (et plus). OR, Ithil me ressemble beaucoup:

- Nous perdons tous deux nos affaires partout et nous prenons les portes coupe-feu dans la tête à chaque fois que le destin nous en fournit une occasion

- Nous sommes tous deux des adeptes du jeu "Ca déménage" (qui consiste à déménager toutes les tables vers le fond de la salle tandis que le prof écrit au tableau, en silence bien sur)... hein Ithil, nous on a réussi ça en 1ere! lol

- Notre age mental semble assez proche, même si je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment...

- Nous déguisons tous deux pour rentrer en cours (l'une en perso de FullMetalAlchemist, l'autre en perso du Seigneur des Anneaux)

- Nous avons tous deux une imagination déjantée, même si elle réussit parfois à enfermer la sienne dans une boîte, ce qui n'est pas mon cas...

Mais je raconte ma vie là... ca ne vous intéresse pas forcément Bon alos sachez seulement qu'elle a écrit une fic tordante en faisant un cross-over entre FFX et Star Wars. Nous avons décidé...

Ithil: TU as décidé!

... ca va, ca va! J'ai donc décidé arbitrairement, en hommage à cette immense idée, de rédiciver en prenant cette fois FF VIII comme base! J'espère arriver à un truc aussi débile et marrant que le sien

Comme vous le voyez, vous avez du souci à vous faire, et hop-là, on commence! donc, introduction...

Générique, intro, prologue, etc... faut bien y passer! Ah pendant que j'y pense, rendons à César ce qui est à César... c'est-à-dire les perso de FFVIII à Square Enix et ceux de Star Wars à ce bon vieux Georges Lucas (Lulu pour les intimes). Merci Ithil de me l'avoir rapellé

_Passage de magnifiques ondes vertes sur l'écran, avec l'espace en fond et une divine musique en accompagnement..._

Voix off: L'énergie vitale... ce flux qui régit la vie dans tout l'univers...

Commentateur: Ca fait beaucoup!

Voix off: C'est la source de toute planète et de toute forme de vie vivant dessus.

Comentateur: Même l'homme, rendez-vous compte!

_Vue d'une grosse usine avec plein de lumières bizarres... et, petit détail, pas un seul gars visible à 300 mètres à la ronde pour surveiller le matos._

Voix off: La Shinra a trouvé un moyen de l'extraire et de l'utiliser comme ressource.

Comentateur: précisons qu'on n'extrait PAS l'énergie vitale comme du charbon, c'est à dire à la pioche.

Voix off: Grâce à cela, nous étions capables d'être comblés et d'avoir une vie riche.

Comentateur: Les femmes, le fric, les bagnoles... ouaaaaais!

Voix off: Mais cela s'est fait aux dépends de la vie de la planète...

Comentateur: Evidemment! On n'a pas écouté les Verts!

Voix off: Il y avait beaucoup de personnages qui pensaient cela.

Comentateur: Les Verts, et moi, entre autres...

Voix off: Alors la Shinra a tenté d'eployer la force contre ceux qui s'y opposaient.

Comentateur: Tous des fachos, ces politiciens!

Voix off: La Shinra possédait sa propre force spéciale apellée Soldier.

Comentateur: Et des miliciens, en plus!

_Vue d'un gros machin sympathique avec des flammes et des éclairs, qui orbite autour de la planète Terre et menace de nous tomber sur la tête, écrasant avec force et enthousiamse notre pays, notre ville, nous-mêmes, et pire, notre café du matin._

Voix off: Ce sont eux, qui, il y a bien longtemps, on récupéré cette chose tombée du ciel pour détruire le monde et l'ont enterrée, la Cellule de Jenova.

Comentateur: Ce que l'on n'a jamais su, c'est que le Tribunal Mondial Terrien, dont les juges sont démocratiquement élus par le Pésident américain, l'a condamnée à la prison a perpétuité.

Voix off: Le personne derrière tout cela s'apellait Sephiroth, c'était un excellent Soldier.

Comentateur: En clair, ca signifie qu'il tape d'bord et qu'il pose les questions après...

_Vue de monseigneur Sephiroth en train de se griller le popotin dans les flammes de l'enfer (ben quoi! vous n'avez pas compris pourqoi il n'a pas l'air à son aise?)_

Voix off: Mais lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était né d'une horrible expérience...

Comentateur: On dit que c'est une secte illégale qui l'a cloné à partir de cellules de chat angora. C'est pour ca qu'il a des yeux verticaux et de longs poils.

Voix off (légèrement nerveux): ... il en est venu à détester la Shinra. Et puis à détester tout le reste.

Comentateur: C'était un sale caractère.

_Vue d'une baston entre Sephiroth et ses potes: le Chien-souris, Monsieur "J'ai un canon à la place du bras", Tifa aussi belle et dangereuse que toujours, Clad et son épée démontable-automatique-adaptable version 1.0 (seulement 500$ à verser son mon compte pour avoir une superbe capture d'écran), etc, etc..._

Voix off: La haine de Sephiroth était si grande qu'il a essayé de détruire le monde et les personnes ayant essayé de l'arrêter...

Comentateur: T'as oublié de citer Vincent, Cyd et la gamine qui joue avec un boomerang tranchant, idiot d'auteur!

Voix off (de plus en plus nerveux): Il y eu beaucoup de batailles et beaucoup de tristesse à l'issue de ces batailles.

Commentateur: Vous savez pourquoi les épéphants sont gris? Pour pas qu'on les confonde avec les fraises des bois! Wa ahahahaha!

Voix off: Ceux que j'aimais font maintenant partie de l'énergie vitale...

Commentateur: Rigolez quand je fais des blagues, voyons!

_Vue de Clad mettant Aeris dans l'eau scientillante et pure du lac où elle reposera désormais... snif!_

Voix off (ton solonnel): Et puis un jour, un jour destiné, le pouvoir du monde a stoppé lui-même toues les batailes. Il a utilisé son énergie vitale comme une arme. L'énergie vitale, jaillissante de partout, a pris les batailles, les ambitions et la tristesse... Elle a tout pris et tout englouti.

Commentateur: SNIRRRRRFL... excusez-moi, je suis enrhumé.

Voix off: Tout ca c'est passé il y a deux ans.

Commentateur: Vouah, mec! Il y a deux ans, y s'en est pasé des trucs!

Voix off: Bon, l'intro est finie. Excusez-moi une seconde...

_PAFFFFF! TCHAC! GNON! PUNCH! BOM! FRAPP! BEIGNE! SMASH!_

Commentateur: cui, cui, cui... BOUM

Voix off: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, comme ca soulage...

Auteur: Quel plaisir de ne plus l'entendre...

_Après cette introduction, nous pouvons commencer le chapitre 1 de cette merveilleuse histoire: Final Star Fantasy Wars VII!_


	2. Chapitre1

**Chapitre 1:**

_Dans une une ville où des câbles et échfaudages se baladent partout, où des immeubles abandonnés abondent, où des voitures, dans un immense rond-point, avancent au milieu d'une foule de piétons n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que se risquer de se faire écraser... au centre du rond-point, un monumet horriblement laid, encore plus que Marilyn Manson pourtant déjà assez gratiné..._

Touriste: C'est pour quoi faire ce bâtiment?

Guide: C'est pour commémorer la victoire sur ... euh...

Touriste: Oui?

Guide: Ah! Oui! La victoire de l'Alliance rebelle sur les troupes de l'Empire lors de la bataille d'Endor.

Touriste: Ah?

_Après un bref commentaire de la voix off (que je ne remets pas de peur de réveiller l'autre casse-pieds de commentateur), on se retrouve dans la petite chambre où Marlène toute mimi est en train de veiller une silhouette à demi cachée sous les couvertures..._

Marlène: Le syndrome de la cicatrice orthogo-bihexagonale (GéoSIDA)...

Voix de sous la couverture: Eh, Leila? Qu'est-ce que se passe? Dis le moi...

Marlène?????

Voix de sous la couverture: Et pour commencer, comment sort-on de dessous ce truc, mille milliards de Seigneurs Siths décatis...?

Marlène: Euh... Denzel c'est toi?

Voix de sous la couverture: "De ton arme tu n'auras pas besoin", disait maître Yoda... pfff, ce vieux nain... où est mon sabre?

_Sous les yeux apeurés de Marlène, la couverture fut découpée en cinq secondes par une lame de lumière verte, et apparut sur le lit un jeune homme qui ne ressemblait à Denzel que par la coupe de cheveux (et encore)!_

Jeune homme: Ouf! On étouffe là-dessous! Tien? Leila? Mais tu as rajeuni?

Marlène (en colère): Je ne suis pas Lila! Et toi, qui t'es!

Jeune homme: Ben je remplace l'acteur qui fait Denzel... il est s'est cassé la jambe... je m'apelle Luke Skywalker!

Marlène: C'est quoi cette vieille excuse? C'est des images de synthèse, pas des acteurs dans FFVIII !

Luke: Boh...

_Pendant ce temps, un étage au dessous, Tifa travaille dans sa boîte de str... pardon, dans son bar, quand d'un coup son portable se met à sonner..._

Tifa: Allo?

Phone: Ici la société générale des vendeurs d'aspirateurs, madame. Cela ne vous tenterait-il pas de...

Tifa: M'intéresse pas! CLIC!

_Tout à coup le téléphone se remit à sonner..._

Tifa: Si c'est encore eux je vais les démolir à mains nues... allo?

tuuuuuuut...

Tifa (pense): Ah zut, c'est le téléphone du haut... bon...

_Et Tifa se dirige sans se presser vers l'étage supérieur. On remarque là une intéressante coutume de Final Fantasy: quand une personne apelle et qu'on ne lui répond pas tout de suite, celle-ci continue de laisser sonner jusqu'à ce qu'on décroche. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si Tifa et les gosses étaient en vacances... (oui bon, je sais, aller en vacances dans le désert de rocaille qui entoure la ville, c'est pas le club Med, mais bon!)_

Tifa: Clad, où es-tu? Quand rentre-tu vers ceux qui t'aiment? (j'en ai marre de faire le ménage...)

_Enfin (après s'être arretée pour contempler Marlène et son nouvel ami, avoir pris trois tasses de café et deux de thé), Tifa arrive au téléphone._

Tifa: Allo Strip service de danse, nous allons vous accueillir tout de... qui est à l'appareil?

Teléphone: (...)

Tifa: Oui je me rapelle de toi... blablabla... et sinon la femme les gosses? Le boulot? Ici ca va, Marlène a ramené un petit copain... Denzel a disparu... bon allez salut!

_Ailleurs, non loin de la ville, un clébard renifle par terre près d'une très grosse épée plantée dans le sol... et on a droit à "Square Enix et Lucas Films présentent FINAL STAR FANTASY WARS VII La Revanche des Advent Children", comme si on ne savait pas ce qu'on est en train de regarder! Et retour sur notre ami Clad Solo en train de discuter... enfin d'écouter un message sur son portable..._

Message de Tifa: J'ai reçu un message de Reno et des autres dans Healin. Ils disent que c'est une comission. Clad... tu as fait ca bien?

Clad: Chewie! Lance les moteurs!

Chewbacca (au commandes du Moto Millenium): Wouuuuhhaaahoooouuuuuuu...

_Après une petite crise de GéoSida dans le bras de Clad Solo, les voilà qui démarre à toutes vitesse... tandis que plus loin, à l'endroit où était le clébard un peu plus tot, trois stardestroyers aterrissent!_

Destroyer#1: Hé, amiral... c'est ca la planète de petit frère?

Destroyer amiral "le Kadaj": Ouais.

Destroyer#1: Tu crois qu'il vont nous réserver un bel accueil?

Destroyer amiral Kadaj: Aucune chance.

Destroyer#2 : Pleurez pas, à bord du Yazoo... Le M.E.R. doit être avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

Destroyer amiral "le Kadaj": Je n'en sais rien.

Destroyer#1 "le Yazoo" : Pleurez pas, à bord du Loz...

Destroyer amiral "le Kadaj": Regardez vos écrans radars, c'est petit frère.

Destroyer#2 "le Loz" : On va lui faire sa fête?

_Après un échange de ricanements par radio, les destroyeurs "Yazoo" et "Loz" décollent à la poursuite du Moto Millenium piloté par Clad et Chewbacca... la suite de cette histoire dans le chapitre 2..._


End file.
